03926 (04-07-1998)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 3926 Date: Tuesday, April 7, 1998 Mikeymini Year: 1998 Sponsors: E, T, 8 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh sings "Up, Down & Touch The Ground" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. Artist: William Wegman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: T for train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Old MacDonald says a spaceship has landed on his farm. A dog emerges with a frisbee in its mouth, and MacDonald mistakes the frisbee for the spaceship. But before long, a real spaceship lands on the farm, and out of it come the Martians. The scene ends in chaos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big, bigger, biggest (strongmen) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tosha, Shawn, Derek & Min sings "That's What An Island Is" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if we celebrate Valentine's Day with chickens instead of hearts? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis reads Maria and the kids a musical story about two people in Mexico, who happen to be named Maria and Luis too, who love to have visitors and encourage them to visit Casa de Maria or Casa de Luis. Since they both enjoy to have people over, they turn their two casas into one for them all to enjoy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stella the Story-Teller narrates the story of The Elephant & The Mouse, played by Ashley & Maria |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Island of Emotion" Aritst: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "I'm Under the Weather Over You." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|School supplies make the letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que es Esto?: Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "It's Magic" as Justin, Lindsey & Howard perform magic tricks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ookyook Song", a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's Ookyook (winter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pageant: The Night Before Christmas - Ernie narrates the pageant, with Rowlf the Dog on piano. Bert reluctantly plays Mama, Grover plays a mouse, The Two-Headed Monster plays Santa Claus, and various monsters play reindeer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Candy Man Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Human and animal babies learn to walk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Worms form the number 8 Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A sleepy man counts 8 sheep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Practice, Practice, Practice" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Elephant & Elk, the nominees for best E animal |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: E for egg A cow hatches a chick, which says "Moo." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lenny the Lizard performs "Inchworm." He is approached by two inchworms, both of which he eats. When a third approaches, he is met with a big surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 buttons are counted on a monkey's shirt. Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids play “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” on the Shpritzer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover and Tanya talk about the word "HELP." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A heart that says "I love you" is drawn. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Ten In A Bed" when they fall out of the bed |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I've got some (hair), I've got more, but I've got the most. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 legs on an octopus Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Floyd Pepper and two Whatnots sing "Searchin'" while seeking out Mary Louise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy imagines his room turning into a jungle. Artist: Karen Aqua |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1998 Episode Guide